smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thugs with Dirty Mugs
"Thugs With Dirty Mugs" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. NOTICE: The story is gonna be a little bit short. Still, enjoy! It starts off with a bank in the town of Pensacola. Soon, a masked robber then comes by. Robber: (Spits on hands) Show time! He then enters the bank. Suddenly, a massive explosion occurs while the alarm goes off. The robber then heads off into a car where a gang of four more are waiting for him. Robber 1: Alright. I'm here! Robber 4: DRIVE!!! OUR LEADER'S BACK!! They drive off in full speed. The screen transitions to a newspaper that says "YET ANOTHER BANK ROBBED AGAIN! INFAMOUS ROBBER KILLER BILLER ON HIGH LOOSE!". The next scene shows a sign of mass gun fights with police. Killer Biller: Just splendid. I love working as a leader for a gang of criminals... Robber 3: Yeah, say it for yourself! They drive off while continuing to shoot at the police chasing after them. Officer 2: THEY ARE TOO POWERFUL!! Officer 1: We gotta leave this one! We'll be back for them later! The police retreat while the robbers drive off. Robber 4: Success! Robber 2: We got rid of them! They continue to drive off while smiling evilly. In their hideout, they are seen counting the money they have from the robbed bank. Killer Biller: Well, looks like we have done another great job today right fellas? Robber 2: Sure have boss! Robber 3: Mm hm! They continue to count the money while the screen transitions to morning time. The truck of the robbers come to a store near by Durr Burger. Killer Biller: Quick cash grab and a getaway. Robber 4: Ok! They go inside the store and gunshots are heard along with screaming. The gang come out with a bag of money and drive off in their truck. Employee: HEY!! Come back! That is the store's cash! It then shows the gang going to a near by bank and stealing a whole entire safe. The robbers make it out alive with fending the cops. Killer Biller: Amazing. Just plain great. They continue to drive off. Once inside their hideout, they continue to count up their stolen savings. Day on and day out, mass rampage is shown along with some newspaper articles. AsphaltianOof is seen reading a news paper. AsphaltianOof: Hmm. If those guys come near me I'll cut their necks off with a chainsaw! However, the robbers over hear this. AsphaltianOof: Or they can just take what I have... They steal AsphaltianOof's expensive chainsaw. AsphaltianOof: HEY!!! Uggh no fair! The robbers are seen fighting off police who are chasing them. At one point, Killer is seen in a bank robbing cash from the front while holding a manager at gunpoint. Killer Biller: And stay put! He leaves the bank quickly. Back at the lair, Killer Biller is seen reading a newspaper all about himself. Killer Biller: Just fantastic. So happy to be Pensacola's number one wanted criminal! It is just great. Meanwhile, one of the robbers is seen in a telephone booth trying to call someone. Operator: Hello? Robber 2: Hello? Operator? Operator: Yes? He then sticks a gun into the telephone booth. The operator screams as coins are dropped from the phone. Robber 2: Perfect! He then hangs up the phone and picks up the coins from the ground. Meanwhile... M&M Chief: I'll get that good for nothing rat... Killer he calls himself eh? I'll show him who's the killer once he'll be serving time in prison! Dirty rat! He then walks around thinking what to do. M&M Chief: Uggghh... what do I even do... Meanwhile, it goes back to Killer at a bank robbing the front. A dumb manager is seen singing. Manager: ��I'm going to teell I'm going to teelll!�� Suddenly, he gets knocked out by Robber 1. Robber 1: Idiot... Robber 3: Agreed... Robber 4: Let's get going now! Robber 2: Alright! Killer Biller: Get going now. The five then leave the bank. A newspaper is seen that says "KILLER ROBS THE 100TH PENSACOLA BANK! POLICE ARE SUPER BAFFLED ABOUT THIS SITUATION...". Meanwhile, M&M Chief is seen throwing cheese at something... M&M Chief: Yeah... that's right... take that you filthy rat! It then shows him throwing cheese at Mouse who is seen eating it. M&M Chief: Yeah! Keep eating! Alright no more. Mouse: HEY!! M&M Chief: No more for you! He then leaves with the cheese. Mouse: GIMMIE!!! I WAS EATING!!!! The screen transitions back to Killer with the robbers in their lair. Killer Biller: Ok guys... so now, we need to come up with a jewelry heist at midnight. We hit the road, get inside... Jeffy is seen getting out from his seat to leave. Killer Biller: Get the jewel-- He then sees Jeffy leaving. Killer Biller: Hey bud. What are you doing up from your seat? Jeffy: So uh, pardon me! My name's Jeffy Jeffy! I was going to get me a drink! Killer Biller: Oh yeah? We'll get back to your seat now son or your gonna get it! He then points a gun at Jeffy. Jeffy: Ok! Yes sir! He sits back down. Killer Biller: Alright... now about this heist. Robber 4: Rob the jewels and get out? Killer Biller: Yep! Robber 3: Ok! Robber 2: Got it! Robber 1: Let's go! The gang then leave the lair to rob jewels. The scene transitions to M&M Chief still thinking what to do. M&M Chief: What am I gonna do about this Killer Guy?? Jeffy then tries to get up and leave. M&M Chief: Hey! Who are you? Jeffy: My name's Jeffy Jeffy. Also, quick thing. Killer Biller is gonna rob the jewelry store! You might be able to find him over there! M&M Chief: Really?! Thanks kid! He rushes out the door. Suddenly, he comes back to the room. M&M Chief: Tattletale... He runs outside the room again. Meanwhile... Killer and his gang are seen about to enter the jewelry shop. Killer Biller: Alright. Silent. Robber 4: Gotcha! They then enter the shop with a flashlight. The five look around to find a diamond safe. Meanwhile, Brooklyn T. Guy and Simmons are seen upstairs waiting for the five and their chance to attack. Brooklyn T. Guy: Be Ready Simmons... Simmons: Sure will mate! Killer and his gang continue to walk toward the safe. Soon, they then try to open that said safe. Suddenly, the safe starts acting like some sort of thriller radio while Killer and his gang lay down and enjoy the audio. Then, BTG and Simmons turn on the light. Brooklyn T. Guy: FREEZE!!! Simmons: You're under arrest mates! Killer Biller: Fuck... The two officers then approach killer and his gang. Suddenly, a newspaper comes up saying "KILLER ARRSTED!! Justice finally served once and for ALL!". More newspapers come up about Killer Biller that says his confession and court trial. A final newspaper comes up saying "KILLER GETS LONG SENTENCE...". It then shows some sort of jail cell. Inside, Killer is seen writing down on a board with chalk that says "I'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY BOY". Killer then suddenly turns around and taunts at the audience while it irises out on him. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Killer and his gang. * This is the first time the Blue M&Ms Officer appears in a MarioFan2009 story. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Killer Biller Episodes Category:Four Robbers Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Police Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:The Employee Episodes Category:Bank Managers Episodes Category:Blue M&Ms Officer Episodes